BIT: Evil Strikes Back
is the eighth installment in the BIT series and is the seventh movie. It was the last movie of the first BIT-era. Cast Next to the main cast, Sedam makes his return as the main antagonist. Story Dark Times In the clubhouse, Meghan, Phoebet, Luna, Sascha, Roxxyt, Lynn, Jade and Fianna are hanging out. Yasmin and Amber both are currently away. It's exactly one year ago that Sedam has shown up for the last time. He disappeared and he has been getting ready to return and fight against BIT again. Right at that moment, Jade turns the TV on and sees a report message. People are slowly turning to the bad side. They are kidnapping people, breaking stuff and taking part in crime and terror. They don't know the creator of this. The report then gets interrupted by a message from Sedam. He tells BIT to either join his side or die. The eight BIT members look at each other. They can't join Sedam's side of course. So they have to fight! Meghan knows it's all or nothing this time. Sedam has to be defeated now or else it's going down for them. Phoebet agrees. Turtle Woods The eight members start their journey. They see creatures walking everywhere. Sedam managed to turn the world in different parts of culture. They are now in a rainy jungle with elephants and more animals walking around. Fianna says it feels like they're having a Moon Kingdom adventure again. Meghan says that the steaks have risen and that there's more on the line this time. Phoebet and Roxxyt look around as they continue their journey. Lynn and Jade are more quiet while Sascha jumps in the mud and makes Luna dirty, making her scream. Snow Go After the jungle, the BIT members arrive at a giant snow mountain. Meghan and Phoebet look around to see where they need to go to. Meghan suggests to split. With that, they can find Sedam easier and faster. The group agrees. Phoebet suggests that he takes one group and Meghan the other. Meghan doesn't know how to feel about that but she agrees later. Roxxyt asks Fianna if she would like to join Phoebet's group with him, making Lynn frown. Lynn then says she and Jade will join Meghan just to piss off Roxxyt. Luna joins her best friend Meghan and Sascha joins Phoebet, Roxxyt and Fianna. The two groups wish each other the best of luck and go their own way. Hang Eight Sascha, Phoebet, Roxxyt and Fianna arrive at the surfer theme of the world. They all grab a surfboard and surf on it. Sascha shows some great moves as human-eating plants chase the group. Fianna screams as they start to chase them. Phoebet and Roxxyt take the lead while Sascha and Fianna follow them. Phoebet and Roxxyt make a back-flip on their surfboard as they head on the waterfall. Sascha shouts in excitement while Fianna screams. Fianna is falling down but Roxxyt catches her, making Fianna blush. She thanks him for saving her. The two look each other in the eyes. Phoebet sees this and frowns. Ripper Roo Meghan, Luna, Jade and Lynn arrive at a big waterfall. The waterfall where the others just escaped. A girl named Ripper Roo arrives and says that she has been warned by Sedam for them. She decides to fight them. Ripper Roo starts to pull out some moves. She fights with Meghan and Luna while some of her friends arrive and start to attack Jade and Lynn as well. It's a real girl fight. The minions manage to eliminate Jade as she falls on the ground. They grab Lynn's arm and ask her to join the dark side. Lynn looks at the others. Meghan and Luna look at Lynn as she closes her eyes and gives up. She closes her eyes and gets taken by the others. Lynn has joined the dark-side and therefor is eliminated. Jade stands up and quickly follows Meghan and Luna who run away. Crash Dash After escaping the eating plants, Phoebet, Sascha, Fianna and Roxxyt thought they survived the worst part. At that moment, a giant bear chases them. The four run as fast as they can and all take a different path. Phoebet runs and jumps over some holes while Sascha makes some great moves which causes her to gain a lot of speed. Roxxyt and Fianna run together. Fianna almost falls down and gets taken by the bear before Roxxyt grabs her arm and pulls her over. The two manage to run as fast as they can. The four unite again and manage to run over a bridge which doesn't hold the bear, causing him to fall down. Fianna hugs Roxxyt and thanks him for saving her again, kissing him. Sascha looks surprised while Phoebet feels like this isn't okay. Bear It Meghan, Luna and Jade arrive at the snow mountain again. Luna screams in excitement, seeing baby polar bears. She hugs them and says that they could help them to go to Sedam. Meghan says that Luna is a genius. Jade agrees and hugs some of the polar bears too. The three girls take place on the polar bears and ride on them. Minions of Sedam are located everywhere and are trying to set traps for the three girls everywhere. Meghan, Luna and Jade manage to dodge those. They are doing an excellent job. They then arrive at the end of the snow. Luna hugs the polar bears as long as she can. Jade laughs while Meghan says they have to continue their adventure. The Eel Deal Roxxyt, Phoebet, Fianna and Sascha arrive at the Sewer. Fianna looks around her and says it smells and it's disgusting in here. Sascha rolls her eyes, definitely annoyed by Fianna's presence at the moment. Roxxyt and Phoebet talk about the kiss. Phoebet can't understand that he would dump Lynn that easily. Roxxyt says he doesn't feel it anymore and that he likes Fianna more. He can't control his feelings. He smiles at Fianna. At that moment, some minions appear. The water starts to be electric and the BIT members get attacked by different creatures. The four run as fast as they can, fighting against the creatures. They see a door at the end of the sewer. They run as fast as they can and open the door, closing it behind them. Komodo Bros Phoebet, Roxxyt, Sascha and Fianna arrive at a room. It looks like it's owned by people. Two twin brothers, who look extremely scary and dirty, appear and have knifes with them. They say that they manage to fall in their trap. They start to fight. Phoebet jumps away as one of the twin brothers tries to take him down. The other twin brother managed to take down Roxxyt. Fianna shows her warrior side and tackles the twin brother, saving Roxxyt. Above them, there is a gap. Sascha sees this as well. She knocks down the other twin brother. Sascha jumps and grabs the gap, opening it. She climbs through it. Phoebet then jumps and gets pulled to Sascha. As Fianna climbs, the twin brothers wake up. One of them knocks out Roxxyt while the other one takes down Fianna. Sascha shouts in disbelief. Phoebet says that they have to leave them there. They need to get Sedam as soon as possible. Road To Ruin It's starting to get very late, it looks like it's about to be evening. Meghan, Luna and Jade walk in the ruins. Fire creatures, minions and stone statues are walking around. It's turning to be the night of the living death. Meghan says that they have to hurry. As stronger as Sedam gets, the more difficult it will be to defeat him. Luna and Jade agree. The three girls walk in style, acting like they're part of the living death. They then walk in a giant tunnel. Jade says it's starting to feel colder and more fresh. Luna agrees, saying that it looks like it's becoming day again. Bee Having Meghan, Luna and Jade arrive at the other side of the tunnel. Jade says that Luna was right. It's day again. They're in a forest, full of different creatures. There are bees everywhere. Luna points at the bees attacking people. It looks like the bees are about to sting people. As the bees go for the three girls, they quickly run. This is a different forest, though, because it's possible to crawl under the ground. Jade, Luna and Meghan do so and crawl under the floor. The bees have no idea where they went to and fly away. Jade says this world turns out to be weirder every day. Luna agrees. They then reach a huge building. There's a lot of noises in there. The Arena Meghan, Luna and Jade arrive in The Arena. Sascha and Phoebet arrive at the other side and look at each other. The Arena is full of people. In the center, Sedam is there. He is laughing as a giant dude is beating up two other guys who clearly have refused to join the dark side. Above them are the bodies that have tried to work against the bad side. They are floating. Fianna and Roxxyt are there too. Lynn is standing next to Sedam, brainwashed by Sedam. Out of nowhere, everyone disappears except for the five BIT members. Sedam says that they have to join the dark side otherwise they will remain paralyzed for the rest of their life just like their two friends. Sedam manages to work his brainwashing power on Jade, having her to join the dark side. Meghan, Sascha, Luna and Phoebet try to escape but Sedam goes against that. He explodes the whole arena. Luckily enough, Meghan, Sascha, Luna and Phoebet all escape the building. N. Gin As they move out of the Arena, a guy is waiting for them outside. He starts shooting at them. Luna quickly hides behind a statue while Phoebet and Meghan dodge the bullets. Sascha screams that they have to leave as fast as they can before Sedam catches up. Meghan says that they have to go back to Sedam's castle. There must be a way to take down Sedam. Meghan and Phoebet dodge the bullets once again, running away. Luna follows them. As Sascha runs, she gets taken down by N. Gin. He holds the gun at her cheek and takes her back inside to the Arena. The Long Road Meghan, Phoebet and Luna run as fast as they can to the castle. It's a long way, but if they want to save their friends and the entire world, they have to reach the castle fast. Sedam and his minions know that the trio is on their way to the castle. They start their journey to the castle as well. Creatures, monsters, minions, ghosts, they all come at the trio and all attack them. Meghan shouts at Phoebet and Luna that they have to run faster and go against Sedam's minions. Phoebet kicks some minions away while Luna screams. Finally, they have reached the forest to the castle. They left all the enemies behind and finally have some time to talk. Meghan says that they have to move quickly in the castle. Whatever happens, they need to continue. They need to kill Sedam. Piston It Away The trio arrives at the castle, which has turned into a big factory. It looks like Sedam managed to change up the entire castle. Minions are made by mechanics, creatures are created here. While Meghan and Phoebet run on a staircase, Luna is focused on the mechanics. She looks at the minions getting created. As Luna follows the mechanics she sees that there is a door. She quickly opens it and then locks herself in. Luna is trapped inside. Meghan and Phoebet keep running and reach the control room. Meghan learns that Sedam has used an brainwash choker. He puts those on everyone and because of that, people join his side. Meghan sees the button to turn it off. She presses it and all mechanics stop. At that moment, Sedam arrives. He sees that his plan has failed. Meghan and Phoebet managed to bring everyone back to life. Sedam growls and runs away. Meghan and Phoebet run after him. Sedam grabs a jet-pack and tries to escape. Rock It Meghan and Phoebet then grab a jet-pack. They fly and chase Sedam. Sedam, however, found some bombs and throws them at Meghan and Phoebet. It's a real chase scene where Meghan and Phoebet try to take down the enemy. Sedam flies faster and goes to space. Sedam throws more bombs. Phoebet quickly pushes Meghan away, getting hit by a bomb himself. He falls down as Meghan screams. She has to finish it off by herself. She has to defeat Sedam. The Final Battle Sedam is still flying in space as Meghan reaches to him. Meghan says that she knows what happened to him in the past and that is no reason to try to kill off everyone. He took revenge, he got what he wanted, he has to stop now. After Meghan is done talking, Sedam grins. He says that Meghan is naive and stupid, kicking her in the stomach. Meghan almost falls down. Sedam then throws some bombs at her. Meghan manages to grab one and throws it back at Sedam. She reaches his jet-pack which explodes. Sedam falls in space. Meghan has finally defeated Sedam for ever. Happy Ever After Meghan reaches the castle again, where Phoebet is laying. He looks hurt but he's fine. Jade, Sascha, Roxxyt, Fianna and Lynn all reached the castle. The door then gets opened by Luna who looks pissed she got locked in. Phoebet says that Sedam has been defeated finally. He fall down in space and he will remain there forever. Back in the clubhouse, Sascha turns on the music and dances. Jade and Lynn dance as well. However, Lynn walks towards Roxxyt and tells him that she doesn't want to be in a relationship anymore. Roxxyt says he understands, looking at Fianna who is busy with talking about shoes to Luna. Lynn looks relieved and takes a drink. Phoebet tells Meghan that he's proud of her and kisses her on the cheek. Meghan blushes and thanks him for all his support. They kiss and finally Meghan can relax and be happy. The End. Elimination